Web rankers are used to process query data, acquire search results, rank the search results, and return the ranked search results. Traditionally, web rankers are narrowly configured to rank results based on a specific attribute such as a location of a user when a query is initiated. In such a scenario, for web rankers to evaluate search results in a plurality of different contexts, multiple web rankers would need to be applied that each rank different attributes. Issues arise because it is inefficient to maintain a plurality of individual web rankers for thorough analysis of results data. Further, it becomes difficult to decide how to blend analysis received from a plurality of individual web rankers in order to generate a final ranking score for results data. Moreover, traditional web rankers are limited in that results data is ranked and returned irrespective of a device used to make the query (e.g., desktop, tablet, mobile device, etc.). It is with respect to the general technical environment of improving web ranking that the present application is directed.